Like A Night Light
by Licensetocreep
Summary: Post! Opera. All those rumors of Wastelander settlements? Yea, they're more than rumors. Trust me, I know. I was born in one. And back home, we use Zydrate just to light the tunnels. Imagine that we could actually make money off that crap. Graverobber/OFC
1. Bright Lights, Big City

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this. All belongs to amazing writers whose names I couldn't spell right now to save my life. I only own my OFC, whose name you'll learn next chaper.

Ch1- Bright lights, Big City

The lights were growing both brighter and dimmer. Smog above was thicker here, and would continue to be so, blocking out the sun once again. And as it did the city lights grew brighter, multi-colored things like technological insects in the haze. Rainbow leeches. Yea, that was it. Such a pretty picture. But hey, it's hard to write anything pretty when you're walking through a veritable field of rotting death. Points for trying though.

And it was so hard to walk by. Each one was another vial, another 20-100 credits depending on the quality of the glow. We really never did figure out a system for detecting high-quality drug via corpse, or if someone did I was never privy to the knowledge. Yes, I say privy, home schooling's a wonderful thing.

Why didn't I stop? Well, ever stop and think about why no one goes in the wastelands? There's some pretty nasty shit out here. Stuff the city-sluts wouldn't ever dream of. So, harvesting a narcotic that shines enough to use as a flashlight isn't exactly inconspicuous. I might as well put a sign on my bottom reading "feral beasts attack here".

So no, no drugs for me. This was frustrating, not just for the loss of profit, but the need for distraction. Focusing yourself on the sounds of possible "life" nearby could only do for so long. No music, because again, here there be monsters. Nothing. Just me and countless, piles of bodies. How long till my parents were among them? How many days till the Genecops caught up with the rest of the settlers? I didn't want to know. I didn't need to know. What I needed to do was stuff this damn shit aside and focus on the task at hand.

Not dying.

Simple enough. Right.

~*~

Things seemed to have slowed down recently. I figured it was the lack of Amber Sweet throwing me into walls for another hit. But tonight clinched what I had suspected, there were most certainly less women pawing at me than usual.

"Hey, aren't there usually more of you guys? Didn't go past the 90 day limit did they?"

The blonde in red shook her head, hand reaching for the gun as always. "No, they're alright, they went off a blocks down. Something about a cheaper dealer."

"But we don't care," a completely glowed over brunette drolled. "You always bring the best, always get us more."

Everyone knew this was my turf. Either someone was glowing, or this was some crazy prank for them to try and snag another hit of glow off me via alley-way rape. And there was a reason only Amber was allowed in that category. Even I have standards, and I like my women clean and not ridden with disease. It's a high standard I'll admit, but it keeps me alive and kicking.

Much healthier than this Z-peddler would be when I was through with him. Whoever the hell he is.

~*~

"Look, if you don't want it from me, then you're free to look someplace else."

God, I had barely been over the wall an hour and I was already rolling in cred. At least finances wouldn't be a problem.

"It's just…I've never seen glow like that before."

Of course, questioning the product. Figures.

"That's because it's high quality, hard to come by. Hence the price. Look, I wouldn't sell bad-glow, to anyone. I can't have paying customers if they're dead. Bad for business. So, 90 cred, take it or leave it."

And she took it. Hot damn, no wonder Grange and Kendall were always back so quick. Just a shot of the gun and voila, pay dirt. It probably took longer to shop for groceries. Supplies might start to become a problem, but that could be dealt with later.

"Hey, you!"

Oh, more work so soon?

"See you ladies around."

They left without another word to care, why should they? They had what they came for.

As he came closer I realized I misjudged his tone. It was not "Hey you how much for a hit of that glow?" Oh no, by the gun in waistband, leather strap of precious florescent vials securely strapped across his side he was not looking to feel nothing at all. He was looking to bitch at me to get off his turf.

Wonder what he'd do if I told him back home we string 'em for night lights.

~*~

At first glance I almost thought it was the kid, she was so damned small. And her skin, it made mine look dark. If the girl ever shot up on her own product you'd see the veins glow through the skin.

She looked well off enough, judging by the clothes, so she wasn't hungry or desperate for cash. Fishnets with no tears, sturdy boots, clean cut top, and a skirt short enough that my head was already plotting a way for her to bend over and reveal that magnificent ass did not lend to starvation. So, the question still, why the hell was this woman stupid enough to sell on my turf?!

"Hey what?" she answered, not frightened in the least. Oh but she should be. And she was going to, she'd learn to fear the big bad boogey man. Very, very soon.

~*~

Upon closer inspection I could see more colors in his hair then the neon signs of the area. Did I mention he was tall? Or maybe I was just really short. Did the people out here just run taller than normal? It was a possibility. I did practically live underground after all. Could be a factor, that.

"Do you have any idea where you are little girl?"

"In an alley, of Sanitarium Square."

Thank God I bothered to read Grange's map on the way. Otherwise this would be a very awkward moment. Alright, it still was, but it would have been worse.

"Mmhm, and Sanitarium Square's my turf kid. Who sent you out here?"

Alright, that had to stop right the fuck now.

"No one 'sent me', I'm my own employer. And drop the 'little kid' bullshit. Yea, my height sucks, but I'm sure as hell not some kid."

He leered over, circling around me with some sort of comical grace, grinning madly like that damn Cat Alice ran into. Oh God, did he rape small kids? This man could not be anywhere in his right mind. If he ever had one to begin with. Doubt it.

"Really? And who might you be then, little girl?"

~*~

Oh, this was just fun. There are few things I enjoy more than my job; tormenting my competition made the list. Especially when the competition couldn't be more than 16. She looked healthy enough, pale enough, to be all organic too. Doubtful though, chances are she's paying off some life-saving organ transplant. That's how they all started.

"None of your damned concern. And if you call me little girl one more time you'll live to regret it."

"Oooh!" I leapt in front of her, feigning terror. "Big talk for such a petite. _**Little.** Kid._"

What happened next I haven't figured out to this day. All I know is she somehow got the drop on me (me!) and the next thing I knew I was out cold, completely dead to the world.

~*~

That was easier then I though. Really, I saw that being much more difficult than I thought. But all he needed was good thwap on the head, and a low-taze with the stun-stick. He'd be back to himself in a few hours. Whether he'd have all his stuff on him by then, I couldn't say. His fault, shouldn't have called my bluff. I don't bluff, ever. Your threats only worth what you're willing to back it with. Mine were worth their weight in glow.

Speaking of glow, I didn't want an enemy. I slipped a spare harvester in the straps of his boot, and left before he began to stir. On my feet for something around 24 hours, I wasn't staying on them any long then I had to. A bed of any shape or size sounded like heaven.

Then I was on the streets again as the adrenaline of it all finally wore off, and everything came rushing back. No, not rushing. Rising, like mental yeast, pushing it down earlier only made its return worse. Much, much worse.

I walked into the first hotel I found, regardless of quality. Then it was just a matter of paying the man at the desk, not running down the halls, and locking the door. I was amazed I held it in that long.

It hit me with my back to the door, bag almost dropping to the ground. I everything, and remembered everything, all in one fell swoop. I let myself fall instead; the contents of that bag were worth much more than my body. Grief and anguish and a thousand other things I couldn't even begin to identify hit me all at once, like a pack of corpse-dogs, only much greater in number.

I never even made it to the bed.


	2. Getting Up Again

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One. Lyrics used are Grow Up and Blow Away by Metric.

* * *

Chapter Two- Getting Up Again

_If this is the life  
Why does it feel so good to die today?  
Blue to gray  
Grow up and blow away..._

Day One: On the floor. The carpets 122 thread count.

~*~

"Ah, looks like the flock's all here."

"Only for you Graverobber. Now, give us a spark?"

~*~

Day Two: Still on the floor. My cleavage is killing me.

~*~

"Any of you seen that girl around? Deathly pale, deals high-grade glow?"

"Not since…was it Wednesday? Two nights ago."

~*~

Day Three: Finally got up. Made it to the shower. Glows getting tempting.

~*~

She was staying at the Red Trieste Hotel, trashy little darling of an inn. The manager hasn't seen her, but she slips cred under the door.

Good enough for me.

~*~

Day Four: The shower went cold. Finally ate something. The couch smells funny. Passed out on it anyway.

~*~

Torn between lifting her stash, or thanking her for this nifty little thing. Suppose I could do both. Mind you, I'm still just a grave robber. I'll leave her supply be. Long as she's breathing that is.

~*~

Day Five: Showered again. Made it out this time. Decided Glow isn't a good idea; it's unnecessary. I'm already numb. Ate again too. Maybe I'm finally getting back to normal.

Still spent a lot of time staring at the ceiling.

~*~

If the kid was able to take me down and out, she can take care of herself. No need to linger on the thought like some damned social worker. Have to do something if I can't get it out of my head soon though; came too damn close to getting nabbed working last night.

~*~

Day Six: Feels like I'm starting to be ok again. Still can't go outside. Tore apart my old leather work trousers for a bit of arts n crafts.

Left the TV on in the background. Explains why they broke our deal. Love to kill her, but would I get the chance?

Doubtful.

~*~

Had to admit though, she did look a little off. Entrepreneur, after all, trained to read people and such.

Most are painfully easy; neglected, abused, Daddy's-too-perfect-little-angel. Each with its own hallucinations of originality.

Really, they're all the same, even the Opera kid. Zydrate addicts in the making.

Every last one.

~*~

Day 7: Completed a full day. Got up before 3, showered, ate breakfast; the works.

TV isn't really as great as I thought it would be. Or maybe I just needed a new cable provider? Sure as hell hoped so. If this was the best man-kind could get, I was in serious fragging trouble.

~*~

No one's seen her on the street in a week.

Desk clerk's been paid up for another month, four days ago. Hit the streets tomorrow as usual, might pop in, just to thank her for the lovely trinket. Sale's were already up.

Could even score a free room. Interesting possibilities.

~*~

I couldn't put it off any longer. The food supply was obliterated, and I had been washing the same outfit all week (Yes, I spent a great deal of time lying around in the nude because of this).

I had to leave the room.

A list, I'd make a list of everything I needed. Now where did I put that pen?

"Looking for something?"

~*~

As my previous assessment stated, she looked off. Eyes, too green to be organic, (I retract my previous statement) were hollowed from lack of sleep. The skin looked sunken into her skull, the beginnings of starvation. The only clothes covering her skin were a pair of hacked off leather-brown shorts, and some sort of white tank-top-undershirt. That was it. And they left very little to the imagination.

Especially when the heating was on the fritz.

Did I mention those things were far too big to be organic. Not at her age. No fucking way. They had to be at least C's, and she was cold. Or excited. And what a dirty, pretty little thing she was.

"Well, shit." Was the first and only thing she said after those good 60 plus seconds of silence.

"Pardon?"

~*~

"I must have passed out. And am now in some hallucinatory subconscious coma deal. And I was about to go out to eat too! God fucking damnit."

Oh yea, that had to be it. Maybe I hit my head on the table on my way down. Wasn't there some old wives tale about states of unconscious? Kill yourself in a dream and you wake up sort of deal? But what If it hurt? Damnit. This was just going to suck no matter how you looked at it.

"Why the heck are you still here? Hell, why are you in my head at all? I mean there's no need for it. I should be hallucinating someone helpful, or in the least fucking meaningful. Grange, Kendall, hell even Dead Eddie would be better than this. "

I ran my hand along the crown of my skull, hoping it wasn't wet.

~*~

Yep.

Definitely one crazy fucking chick.

If the painstakingly stacked vials of Z were anything to go by. They had been organized, and then arranged in careful little towers on the coffee table before him.

"Ah, kid, what are you doing?"

"Checking my head for bleeding, I wonder if I hit my head on the way down from whatever fall I clearly have taken."

~*~

He shook his head, the hallucination, and then did something very, very strange.

He pinched me.

"You're not dreaming, kid."

Huh. Well. This was embarrassing. If I could be embarrassed. But if I was awake and conscious, then it still raised the question.

"What the fuck are you doing here then?"

Probably just to rob me. Or get revenge for our last run-in. Maybe both? Shit. I hadn't thought of that. Could I make to my bedroom for the stun-stick? Probably not. The man's a fucking giant! One step and he'd have me easily in his grasp. And then I was screwed.

Well, wasn't this just fucking fantastic.

~*~

"Seeing if you're still living."

That put her off a bit. But at least it stopped the back-pedaling. Look at that, afraid of the big bad wolf. Knew it wouldn't take long.

"What's it to you if I'm alive or dead? You don't even know my name."

Kid had a good point. But what the fuck was I supposed to tell her? 'You've been stuck in my head all week,' wasn't going to end well. Hell, I'd end up getting knocked out. Again. How the fuck had she done that anyway? Still, freakish strength wasn't all she had.

"But I do know you have a very nice supply of medical grade Zydrate. And it is my job, to steal, and rob…"

No, I wasn't going to kill her. But hey, if something just, happened to go south, I wouldn't let a good stash go to waste.

There went that fucking backpedalling again.

"And with me alive?"

~*~

"With you alive…I thank you for this lovely trinket."

I knew that was a good idea. Though it apparently also brought him here, but hey, when do plans ever work out perfectly? Least he wasn't beating the crap out of me. I'd call it a plus side.

"Think of it as a peace offering. I'd hate to have an enemy to deal with."

I certainly had more than my fair share already.

"Where'd you find it?" the thief asked, holding up the original GENtern harvester 200 series. The street value was…well..I could probably stop graving for 10 years. Unfortunately, I couldn't take that route out even if I wanted to. Rarity of the thing, fencing it would come back to me somehow. And then I was just another corpse in concrete below.

"Supply truck ran a flat after running over my spike-strip," I lied. Though it wasn't a complete falsity. We had gotten it off a supply truck, but it wasn't stolen. It was given. You could have called us outside contractors for Geneco corp.

"Neat trick."

"Thanks. Now if you're not here to beat me to a pulp, I really need to be on my way out."

He frowned a bit, as if he had caught of the wiff of something foul. Maybe it was me, but I didn't think that was it either.

"Don't steal my whores, kid, and we should be alright."

Now there was a promise I couldn't make.

"I'll stay off your turf."

A simple shrug of that never-washed jacket was all I got in reply, along with the words:

"Close enough."

It was all the compromise I needed.

Like a grungy cat, he seemed to slink out the window in filthy grace. Then I realized, it wasn't all I needed.

"Hey, wait."

"Yes?" he smiled, chalk-white face popping comically into view, like some gothique clown.

"What the hell's your name? If I run into you again, I'd like to have something other than "The creepy guy who came in through my window."

With a dramatic gesture of the hand, all too stage-like, he replied

"You can call me Graverobber."

I turned and laughed.

"Very creative. Did you grow up in a cave? 'This mother, I father, fire we make?"

He was already gone when the silence urged me to look back. Ah, well. I'd be seeing him again. Whether this was good or not, I couldn't say.

But it was nothing a hot shower and a well-deserved shopping trip couldn't fix.

Nothing at all.

* * *

_A/N~ So I'm trying to update all my fanfics. At least the ones I deem worthy of continuing. So I'll be bouncing back between this and about a dozen other things. Expect many new chapters on my page if you like anything else on there. Otherwise, R&R!!! It may make me come back to this one a little sooner. _


End file.
